left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Peach Pit
The Peach Pit stadium is the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park's very own stadium and the finale setting of The Concert chapter of Dark Carnival campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. History Due to Whispering Oaks Amusement Park having several guest entertainers and live performers at the park to entertain all its families, guests, and riders, it only seemed fit that the park built its own stadium that can house and accommodate everyone's needs. The stadium is built deep within Whispering Oaks near the petting zoo/barns area to help cope with large line-ups for guests who want to see a show (such as The Midnight Riders). Currently, the pyrotechnic rock band, The Midnight Riders, is scheduled to play at the park on Thursday October 8, 2009, where they began setting up their gear and audio equipment for the concert. Current Status With Savannah overrun, CEDA used Whispering Oaks Amusement Park to set up the next evacuation center. They choose The Peach Pit stadium for the evacuation area for two reasons: it is deep within the park, allowing more time before the infected reach the evacuation center; and it was built to hold large crowds, a capacity that was probably put to the test by the evacuees. They used the park's entertainers, performers and staff to keep the evacuees calm and orderly as CEDA began the evacuation. According to the graffiti in the safe room, CEDA took a long time to evacuate the refugees as they were short on buses. They also apparently they evacuated The Midnight Riders first before any of the other civilians. While the infection made its way to Whispering Oaks Amusement Park, CEDA slowly evacuated everyone from the area. Once the evacuation was complete, they barricaded the entrance to the site, put up a "Closed" sign, turned on a few searchlights, and sent in a chopper to search for any stragglers. The searchlights and helicopter draw the Survivors towards Whispering Oaks Amusement Park and its stadium. Once they get to the outer gate of the stadium at the check-in, they must activate the switch to open the gate causing a gauntlet crescendo event where the survivors must run to the safe room. Once there, they plan on how to get the helicopter pilot's attention. They decide to head out to the main stage and start the finale of The Midnight Riders concert. Once they adjust the lighting and set the stage, they begin the finale, holding out against waves and waves of Infected until the fireworks display catches the pilot's attention, at which point he flies in and rescues them. Gallery Peach Pit Main Entrance.jpg|Main entrance to the Peach Pit stadium with ticket booths located on either side Peach Pit Side Entrance.jpg|One of the side entrances to the stadium (which leads to the safe room) Peach Pit Inside.jpg|Inside corridor of the Peach Pit stadium Peach Pit Audience.jpg|Peach Pit stadium audience bleachers Peach Pit Audience 2.jpg|Another view of the audience bleachers with the house lights on Peach Pit Stage.jpg|Peach Pit Stage featuring The Midnight Riders band Peach Pit Lights.jpg|Lights during The Midnight Riders concert Peach Pit Lights 2.jpg|More lights from the concert designed to captivate the audience Peach Pit Fireworks.jpg|The Midnight Riders fireworks display Peach Pit Fireworks 2.jpg|The night sky completely lit up with fireworks that signal and get the helicopter pilot's attention Notes *The stadium can be seen in chapter four, The Barns; however, the Survivors have to go around to the main gate and open it to gain access to the safe room inside. *Posters of The Midnight Riders can be seen outside the stadium (similar to the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. sign in The Atrium at Liberty Mall). *Originally, Valve planned this finale to be set on a train, akin to a more county fair type setting. This was cut out because it "wasn't as much fun as you would think". *Boxes of Fireworks can only be found at the stadium due to The Midnight Riders concert using them. *Ellis and Coach will sometimes sing (parts of The Midnight Riders songs) when on stage near the center microphone. *The helicopter can appear on either side of the stadium, making it difficult to predict where he will land and where the survivors should go. However, the side of the stadium that the helicopter enters from is always the opposite of the side it stops at to wait for the Survivors. *If the player attempts to enter the helicopter before it stops moving, one of two glitches may occur. If the attempt to board is very early, the player may simply pass through the helicopter uninterrupted, forcing them to circle back to board the helicopter properly. If the player is only slightly early, they may make it partway through the helicopter before it solidifies, trapping the survivor in the helicopter's floor. **A player that is stuck in the helicopter will still be rescued when all survivors have boarded. **Both of these glitches occur because the helicopter is not solid until it finishes the animation it uses to fly into the stadium. *It seems that The Midnight Riders do "lip-syncing" concerts instead of actual "live" performances, as evidenced by the prerecorded songs that play during the finale. *The Peach Pit is the location of the pre-order Left 4 Dead 2 video, Batter Up. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Locations Category:Finale